nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Regaliorum
* First of all: welcome! Welcome to every new user and welcome to those who already live here quite some time!! * I'm Yuri Medvedev and this is my talkpage. If you have anything to say - formal or personal - you can say it here. * If you have any questions, you can ask them here or address them to King Dimitri I * For older messages, see the archive ... First Time I really don't know how to put up candidancies and stuff like that, since they begin May 9th. there still federal elections. I'll learn by observing this one time Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:18, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :We did not decide that yet. . . —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Marcus can always decide when new elections are to be held: if he steps down we automatically enter new elections. @Marcus: I'm willing to help you set up the elections forum, but it isn't too hard. 05:43, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh what i also meant was the page is locked, so only admins can edit the page. Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :I will unlock it. Just you make sure no-one is to file candidacies or the like just yet. 10:39, May 9, 2011 (UTC) will do. Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Adding Adoha Hey Yuri, could you add Adoha to the list of places in Lovia that are on the left side of the Main Page? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm afraid I don't quite follow here. What list is it you are talking about? 13:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Excuse me, it's on the right side of the main page. Click the logo/wordpress, and it will take you to the main page, which is where a bunch of important information is. There, you will see a list of towns and cities and villages on the central/right side of the page. I want you to edit the page and add Adoha to them. (The page is locked) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll add it. 14:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late comment. The wiki doesn't post changes to the main page on recent activity, how bitchy. Anyway, the towns are supposed to be in alphabetical order. And also, make sure Adoha is still not mentioned as a hamlet. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. 15:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Will you stand for PM? I think you should - you are after all one of the most experienced users. You could count on my support. --Semyon 18:15, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :If yuri wants i'd let him. But so far CPL.nm has put me foward as PM candidate, and so far the only one in the race. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I challenge you to a duel, Sir Knight! Pick up the glove! The Master's Voice 18:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I will! Not to be cocky but CPL.nm is da best Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Bring it on bitch! I beat your red commie ass every day! But I'm a noble spirit so I'll probably allow you to win. As an act of mercy. The Master's Voice 19:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::That's what a loser would say Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::You know what, I'm not going to run for PM to ensure that Master doesn't win. I'm not going to split the votes. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:14, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::What, you hate me that much sir? The Master's Voice 07:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Semyon: Marcus is our candidate, but if I would win I have no choice but to take up the post. 07:23, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::We should start with doing seperate elections for the Prime Minister, and we should also set up a chain of command for the position of Prime Minister. Nathaniel Scribner 07:29, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I do support the separate elections, but that would require a rewriting of the Constitution. Something for the next Congress thus. 07:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't hate you, I dislike rightists. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Of course! Well sir, I do not dislike leftists. I just dislike most of what you stand for. The way I see it, most of you are total sell-outs. Weak and feeble sheep, slaves of conformity and randomness. But then again, no two people are entirely the same. The Master's Voice 11:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Uh, sure. That applies to me as well. Also, stop calling me sir. It's disrespectful. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:40, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::How come me calling you "Sir" is disrespectful"? Your character name led me to believe you are not a lady. The Master's Voice 11:43, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Because: 1, it makes me seem formal, which I'm not, and 2, it is being a slave of conformity. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:00, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I wish we had a system like Britian's where you ride a seat get it? Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:51, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::@Master: slaves of conformity? I take it you are not familiar with the writings of Marcuse and his fellow thinkers of the Frankfurter School? Conformity is what we are fighting, destroy the oppressing constructs of men... 05:32, May 16, 2011 (UTC) (Un)protecting the King Hey Yuri, can you unprotect King Arthur III of Lovia? It seems to be protected for no good reason, and I need to make some revisions to it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :We decided (Horton, TM and me) to change the birth dates of Lucy's children into more realistic dates. The Master's Voice 21:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Done. If I remember correctly there was an editing war of some kind on the page which caused the protection. 05:42, May 19, 2011 (UTC) We're doing some deleting I want to delete some sport pages, there are all these usless cricket pages which are being dicussed to be deleted but in the meantime here are some sport pages I want deleted/reverted. *The Soldiers - Pierlot McCrooke really screwed up on this one. If you could revert it to a time when it was FC Soccerer, and full. *FC Magnus Réal Sportas - Delete page *FC Steaua Christianenburg - Delete page *Lovian Rugby Sevens League - Delete page *Noble City Dawgs - Delete page *Sofasi Tigers - Delete page *Tri-Town Mountaineers - Delete Page *Heritage Games - Delete page *Lovian Youth Baseball League - delete page *Lovian Olympics - delete page *International Wiki Soccer - delete page *Anything Category:Baseball including Noble City Royals, all the Cricket teams and pages, but not the main cricket page. Thanks Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like to take over FC Magnus Réal Sportas, if that's no problem. Always wanted to have my own football team. The Master's Voice 19:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Fine. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:02, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you. I'll go and take it over. :) The Master's Voice 20:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC) @Marcus: do you mean 'everything in the Category baseball that has NC Royals in its name' or 'everything in the category + NC Royals'? 06:02, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I deleted all the cricket teams but a lot of cricket pages still remain. Want them gone too? 06:06, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::All but Edward Leyhey. Everything and anything Category Baseball. Thanks, next time i'll use that delete page thing you set up. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:23, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::You don't want me to delete Luca Union or do you? It is in the Baseball category but looks like a fine page. 08:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :No no no, don't that's my family team, but you can delete the category of baseball. Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:38, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Poot Time on your hands, Medve? ;) When's your first exam, if I may ask (again? I might have asked it already xD) ? Grtz, Hubert Kornelisz Poot :How on earth did you manage to get here? Never mind, my first examination is Public Law on 30/05. I don't have much spare time for now but my last exam is 20/06 so I'll have plenty of time after that. 05:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Not so hard, you know :P. "Hier ligt Poot, hij is dood", but not really eh ;). Good luck with Vande Lanotte then, on Monday! Turns out I'm the only one with exams until the end of June :(. Grtz, Singer :::I'm not sure I'm going to make it. Part of the exam has a severe MC correction (+1/-1). 10:12, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Good luck either way! 1 to 1 is indeed very harsh. And kind of unusual in the humanities and social sciences, isn't it? Anyway, best of luck tomorrow! Hope it works out alright :). 09:29, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Public Law is classified under the laws department, not social sciences. 14:31, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Bucurestean Do you have any idea why he's banned? All of his bans in the logs have expired. Was he globally banned? I haven't seen any warnings on the central wiki, either. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:22, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Read the Galahad v. The Brigade Trial he was in connection, it was probaly one of the downfalls of lovian democracy. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::As I said, his ban expired. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:20, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Sometimes your ban expires and yet, you do not see a point in editing. The King, to name an example, is not banned, yet he chooses not to edit. Maybe the results of the trial left Bucurestean and his fellow convicted desillusionised and they decided not to return? The Master's Voice 13:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :@TM - But you asked why. @MV-True that can/has happen. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I checked the list of blocked IP's and users, he isn't amongst the recent blocks. If he doesn't edit it is probably out of free will. 14:34, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Master: He is banned. On , he is highlighted in red, which means someone is banned. The same thing is with Pierlot, although he is globally banned. However, Bucurestean's blocks have all expired. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:19, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Mr.Frum Do want him in congress, you can have him. But i'll take him if you don't. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Don't you worry, he's already on my list of elected buddies. 07:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Good! Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:00, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Serious We will be the winners of the elections...to early to call? Anyway we need a coalition, I have no problem with a coalition with the Liberal Democratic Party, even tho they are liberal but i'll see what Liberals think. Are created parties, Working Families Party, Green Party of Lovia with sign on, and Justin's Social Democratic Party should also be are friends. Your thoughts? Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:20, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree just so you know. We only seem to not agree on tax issues. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:54, June 10, 2011 (UTC) We can find a comprimise somewhere there, somewhere down the road. Together we will have at least a 50 seat majority. If we add on SDP we can have more. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :LDP is my favored partner too, under certain conditions of course. My wishing list: :# The biggest party delivers the PM, even if this should switch to LDP somehow. :# Each party tries to take as much ideologically associated parties on board. :# The division of secretary posts is fair, representing the election outcome but also allowing smaller parties to have a say. :# There must be minimal guarantees about economic and financial policy. :I think the first three are quite straightforward and aim for a fair, widely supported government. The fourth issue will make or break the case I suppose. 09:51, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Would the PCP be seen as a liberal party or as a conservative one? Aged youngman 10:34, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ummm...PCP would be considered center-left to center-right so we may be in talks! Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:30, June 11, 2011 (UTC) All is correct there. PCP is liberal right (instead of conservative right) according to its ideology. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:48, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Election Results Nice show in the elections, we simply smashed the opposition enough fancy talk. Anyway you won 19 seats and I, 13. We have a total of 32 seats for progressive purposes! If we coalition we could have a good 50 majority in no time. I'll go contact the parties and hope they sign on. Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:20, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :How convenient: we even manage to get our former IGP buddies into congress on our behalf, aswell as Thomassen. Too bad you made his daughters libtards, Yuri. Why'd you do it? The Master's Voice 11:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) They probaly have all there brain cells unlike Marc Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:32, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :If his brain is as big as his belly, he has to be much smarter then you and me. The Master's Voice 12:28, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I wanted to stress the point that people can escape their horrific background if they adhere the proper mechanics. 15:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::These girls are just "goin' trough a phase", they're youngsters, it's part of growing up. Sooner or later they're bound to come to their senses. The Master's Voice 15:14, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::I certainly hope not. Always preferred to be around people who never fully grew up. 06:05, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::They don't have to to come to their senses. The Master's Voice 08:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Deprotection Hi Yuri, could you deprotect these pages: *Great Royal Palace *Congress *Change Main Page to semiprotection. *Change Galahad v. The Brigade Trial to semiprotection. *Change Template:Places to semiprotection. *Change Forum:State elections to semiprotection (like federal elections). *Deprotect 2019 from creation. The first two are fully protected for no good reason, and Main Page does not need to be fully protected. If you change it to semiprotection, then only citizens can edit it, and that is okay, as we might need to add a town to the list of fix a fact without having to put in orders. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:05, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :We have had our share of vandals in the past, and some of them where very persistent. I reckon most of these pages have indeed been vandalised in the past, and unprotecting them might just trigger the return of vandal(s). Especially when it comes to the Main Page. The Master's Voice 20:56, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Having a page vandalised once does not mean it should be protected. It should simply be reverted and the vandal banned or warned. If a different vandal came and vandalised a different page each day then we wouldn't be able to edit anymore. And vandals aren't persistent, plain and simple. Ban the vandal, not the page. Also, "unprotecting them might just trigger the return of vandal(s)," is not the case. There is no magic telephone that tells the vandal "omg the page got deprotected, go vandalise it again," pages don't get cursed. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Agreed. The page on the trial was never even vandalised, for example, and the page 2019 will eventually have to be created anyway, if we hang on long enough... The Master's Voice 21:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Pages don't get cursed: ever heard of spambots? :P I agree on all, except for Template:Places and Main Page. Also, we're not around 24/7, if a Main page is vandalised it can be damaged for hours, and you don't wanna have somebody entering this site while seeing a huge picture of you know what I mean :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think that the semiprotection provides safety against that. Anonymous and new users will not be able to edit the main page. 06:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yes, but we did have some insiders already è.. Anyway, if you guys wanna take the risk, go ahead :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Don't you like surprises? On the insiders thing: if one of our more regular users would start vandalizing they only expose themselves to punishment. 06:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Not when it comes to such surprises and believe me, in my work as admin at wikimedia I've had quite a lot of these reverted... Hahaha, I know some users who'd be happier with an indefinite block than with all edit rights :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Anyway, it will keep us sharp. This site's administration was too much of a Gestapo in the past. Timemaster is right when he says we ought to block the vandals not the pages vandalized. 06:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Hahaha, (this is rare) I agree :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC) re-reminder We should really do that Community Spotlight thing. It would atract more people and we could get more people here! Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'll go check out the Central Wikia and give it a try. 06:02, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to post a request on the Central Wikia Spotlight Requests page right now. Although I do need an approval statement here. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:58, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Well, beter late then never... The Master's Voice 18:25, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::@TimeMaster: approval was granted on numerous occasions. 19:43, July 13, 2011 (UTC) No but I think it was that an admin or a buracrat had to do it. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:19, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::A regular user is allowed to request, but they have to link to admin approval. Looks like one of the requirements is a custom skin. I wouldn't worry about that too much, the wiki looks fine without having to put a few hours work into a skin few people will see (the majority of users with more than 500 edits use Monobook, I believe, but maybe not). The logo should also be adapted to the new Wikia skin, which is the same size as those other spotlights you see at the bottom of other articles. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::So the 'new dimensions logo' is uploaded over the old one? 06:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I actually don't know how to be an admin on the Wikia skin. I'm still used to Monaco. Edit: No, the logo with the new dimensions in a different logo. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:34, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I also put a nice word on the spotlight request. Maybe will also help =] Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :@Marcus: good idea. @Timemaster: is there any special name required for the file? Or can I just name it 'Lovia Spotlight'? Also, the file extension would be PNG? 16:00, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Coastal Police About bringing up the subject of the coastal police with congress, how would I do that, anyways? Commissioner Nathaniel Scribner had already acknowledged and accepted the division's existence. -- — Christopher Costello Talk Community , (PST) 11:55, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Actually I was referring to the possibility of a defensive force as a police branch. Coastal guards and park rangers are hardly controversial. 15:05, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Question again I ask you alot questions about politics and progressivism don't I? The following questions are about international affairs since your the head of Foreign Affairs. Also since my new goal isn't to become a US Senator but a MP in the House of Commons, I've been watching like 10 hours of this @#!*% , BRITISH PARLIAMENT IS FRECKIN' AWESOME MAN! I'll be publishing the following answers in Nova Times . But I always like hearing things from another point of view , here's the questions. *First off I'd like to ask you what you think about this whole hacking scandal in the UK. *Do you think Opposition leader Edward Miliband (My Progressive Hero ) and other members of Parliament doing enough to find out what happened? *What do think Lovia should do to help out those in the Horn of Africa? *Please give a statment on the horrific situation in Norway. Thanks =] always wonderin' Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:19, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'll try to be as comprehensive as possible in my answers, if they are too long you just select the bits you see most fit. Also, I would like to thank you for the opportunity before I begin. Let's get things rolling! :(1) Considering how many people are involved in the hacking scandal I feel this is more than just a crime. Mistakes have been made by journalists, media moguls and officials of the law enforcement all alike. The way I see it, the hacking is part of a broader trend within the media. A trend towards popularization and the constant chase after scandal and entertainment. The dropping standards put pressure on the quality newspapers. Not that we all have to consume equally wit press but the UK scandal shows what becomes of journalism when professionalism is abandoned and the only motive becomes to make more money. :(2) The opposition does a fine job though they seem to be mainly after the PM and that controversial man he recruited. Besides the political games between opposition and majority I am confident parliament will resolve the issue successfully. I do however doubt whether they will send a clear message on the dropping standards of journalism, like the point I made in my previous answer. UK politics treat this too much as an isolated phenomenon whereas I deem it to be an (extreme) manifestation of a much broader trend. Will the opposition make an effort on the entire front or only try to get one commander killed? :(3) Probably the hardest question you've asked. On a short term the international community will respond with aid, either financially or in kind. Lovia should support that effort. There is however a major problem with charity: we always combat the symptoms but never care to actually diagnose the disease. What really needs to be done is to lift those nations out of poverty. Not just by giving them quick cash but by assuring fair trade, by making investments in infrastructure and in people. Education, emancipation and social development are key and will do the job if the international trade provides a fertile context. Question is: are we rich folks really willing to share our piece of the cake? Or will we just keep throwing that quick cash? Lovia can be a voice of solidarity in this selfish world and has to keep up the fight for a just trade system. :(4) The shooting and bombing that took place in (near) Oslo are a real tragedy. Extremism of whatever kind always is despicable. Violence is the most asocial act one can commit, taking the lives of other people up front. Killing is what stops one from being a sound human being. How is it possible that in todays world one person's mind can get so warped that it is perceived as just to resort to such dramatic action? Without wanting to redeem the monsters behind this massacre from their burden of guilt I do wish to stress how I always look upon such drama as the failure of society to provide a successful way of socializing all individuals into a happy community. From where I stand the loss is double and with that statement I would like to end. :There you go, I hope you find enough useful material in there. If you'd need some further clarification you only need ask. Save me a copy of the NT and don't tap my phone. 08:29, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Wait I wasn't suppose to hack your phone? @#!*% ! Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:19, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::@Marcus: I'm going to see Prime Minister's Questions in February. Na na na na... --Semyon 12:38, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Move requests Hi Yuri, please move these two images to more appropriate (less vague) names. *File:Dam.jpg to File:Beaver_River_Dam.jpg *File:Array.jpg to File:Abby_Array.jpg Delete the redirects, please! Thanks. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:30, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Done. I unchecked the 'leave redirect' box but also removed the 'this file does not exist'-page just to be sure. 07:28, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Cavy issue Are you referring to Nimmanswolk? I believe that that is OWTB's industry. If that is what you mean, however, I am certain that if you adopt a cavy that you are a supporter. I adopted mine separate from my initial donation, however. --COP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 16:58, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the intel. 07:01, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Idea Hey! I had an idea when we were moving to Tongeren but I forgot about it until now. Would you be interested in joining/making an association (or network) of the 2 or 3 oldest cities in the wikinations (Libertas, Mäöres Brunant and of Course Lovia). HORTON11 21:42, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you are hinting at here. Would it be anything like the former United Wiki Nations? Or did I misinterpret the 'association' part? 06:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::It would be more like the Most Ancient European Towns Network (that's where I got the idea). Almost like a twin city program, but members here work together on finding/sharing/discussing issues related to history, archeology, and other ancient town things. HORTON11 15:11, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Sounds nice. How do you feel we should incorporate this? As a cultural program of the government or as an NGO initiative? 06:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Maybe more like a government (or IGO) program, as it deals with National monuments (and other projects which governments sually handle). HORTON11 06:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :I see. Well I suggest you take this to Congress then to see what the other MOTC have to say. I at least support the idea. 07:10, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Congress: Is in session I guess as the top two in CPL.nm/leaders of the coalition we need to have a sound tax plan. We could start with a flat tax and use the system you put up and the buget plan Timemaster made. Kinda call it a Grand Tax/Bugdet plan. Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:25, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Seems like a good start. We need to keep it simple at least for the start, otherwise we will keep discussing about little adjustments. 07:16, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah that's what i mean. I remeber you proposed a law a few months ago on how taxes would be spent, and then a budget would need to be passed and TM has one being gathered so i think were all set. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Y U LEAVE OMG Y U LEAVE CONWORLDSSSSSSSSSSSS WE NEED MORE ACTIVE PLAYERSSSSSSSSSSSSSS With love - (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sincerely sorry. I keep telling myself I will return, but I don't seem to get beyond the telling. 05:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) You should start being more active on wikination, you know. Leaving is bad. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:35, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Please don't harass me over this. I will leave anyway. 07:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Why? We're trying to revive the wiki and we need more active editors. . . —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:08, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm leaving 'cause I'm sick of 'trying to revive'. I explained this before: I'm done with muddling trough. 12:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Suit yourself. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:00, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Prime Minister? While, I know you've had the job already, I'd really like for you to think about the top office. Nathaniel Scribner 07:54, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :If there would be new elections I certainly will consider it. But what majority would support me? 07:56, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::There is new elections, trust you that. I will put my support behind you, and I'll try to get some liberals to help you in. Nathaniel Scribner 07:58, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :::You think my motion of no-confidence will pass? I aimed at 50% at best, which is not enough. 08:04, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::It has to pass... after Marcus said we should remove all 2100 pages or just leave the site altogether, do you honestly think anyone out there doesn't realise he is bad news? The Master's Voice 08:07, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Well, in new elections you can count on me. I never should have taken a step back in the first place, there is no such thing as a low-intensity project. My bad! 08:10, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::You are completely forgiven, Yuri. ;) The Master's Voice 08:15, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::There goes the simple minded right. MV always twisting words...So immature. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:56, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::No, I think I quite accurately quoted you, buddy. You did suggest we might delete all 2100 pages so we can "start over" and still keep the url and visitors... I was (and am) genuinely appalled by all your ideas; each and everyone involves leaving, or starting over... Has that ever worked, Mikey, starting over? Maybe for a while, it does. But eventually, all those "new projects" (dozens of 'em) just die out. The only wiki that never died, is Lovia. Sometimes it was near death, like on life-support, but our fine Lady Lovia pulled through and she's still here. I just won't let you destroy here, Mikey Mike. Hope you understand. The Master's Voice 07:28, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well, I actually noted that we have a good domain name, and then I think Marcus sarcastically meant that. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:08, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I believe I can spot sarcasm when I see it, TimeMaster, thank you very much. Since it was coming from someone who firmly believes in "leaving and starting over" as a solution to all of life's problems, I took him very seriously. I was not alone in this, hence the motion of distrust. The Master's Voice 11:41, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Pages for deletion I've marked alot of the pages I've done over the years, and they're basicly all the same and I'm thinking of a new character for myself. These pages take up useless room, could you delete them please? From my past two accounts, Zackatron and Perryz. -Sunkist- 01:50, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Looks like we have ourselves another suckpuppeteer here! Oh well, it's not like I can't relate... The Master's Voice 08:31, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Time zone May I remind you that the Lovian time zone (presuming it is the same as California) is UTC-8, so when it's 22:00 in Gent on the 7th, it's 13:00 in Lovia on the 7th and when it's 08:00 in Gent on the 8th, it is still 23:00 on the 7th in Lovia :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:21, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :I changed the time slightly, as per Oos, so we could have it accepted by 08:00 Lovian time (now). Hope you don't mind, Yuri? --Semyon 16:55, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't mind at all. I was so focused on creating a counter-offensive that time zones slipped my mind. 08:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) 't Is only "schade beperking" for the time being. It has already escalated enough for you guys to have lost an entire state to the rebel forces. The Master's Voice 09:41, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Why is Lovia in UTC-8? It should be in -9, as it's several hundred km west of California. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Correct, the Alaskan-Lovian Time Zone is UTC -9, which is 10 hours behind Belgium. --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 13:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Does it have to do something with Daylight Savings Time? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:52, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, didn't think of that. The main page says it's eight hours behind... Ignore that. I'm confused now. --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 14:08, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I personally would like DST as we use it here and then it would just be "time - 10 h" for us, but I don't know whether you guys have DST... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:12, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Pinas Could you un-give Pinas to Horton, please? There are WAY (eight... most companies have two brands and Lovia has 20,000 people) too many companies in Vanguard and I think Ecompany still needs Pinas. And anyway, Horton can still edit Pinas outside of Vanguard, it doesn't need to be merged into some gigantic company like Vanguard. Thanks in advance. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:36, October 10, 2011 (UTC) # Not all are car companies (and look at GM) #Vanguard group's brands are marketed globally. #I'd be willing to remove some companies from VG, but Pinas is too important to be taken away HORTON11 21:38, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think it would be nice to steal Pinas back since I'' gave it away. Ecompany is by the way too tied to the state, so it should focus on its core business: energy production and distribution. Taking Pinas out of the Ecompany portfolio was crucial to the dismantling process of the group. Though I do agree that certain monopolies and monster-holding should be split up. 05:39, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm, that sounds okay. I'm mainly concerned that Vanguard has too many brands, though if you think it wouldn't go with Ecompany anymore, that's okay. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:59, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Jeffwang16 Look into this guy, he knows way to much about the wikia and Dae-su = asian Jeffwang16 = asain and he's again making @#!*% up like how there's a extreme ruler of Portland. IDK do a checkuser or somthing. Thanks Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Wabba the I looks a bit dodgy as well. --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 12:47, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Both Dae-su and Wabba have edited in the past, though not always in the most constructive manner. The only one who really is on top of my suspicion-list is Jeffwang. I believe I recognize his English. Anyway, let's talk about things before we start blocking. I'm an administrator, not a KGB executive. 12:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::"WE WILL ASK THE QUESTIONS" Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Seymon - Your british right? But do you have some russian backround or somthing? IDK i'm obessed with british politics =] Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Why am I to be blocked? Who is Wabba? Do a checkuser, it's ok, I'm not this Wabba guy. --Jeff 13:08, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Wabba is an old regular from wikistad - weirdly enough, he only began editing there after all others had left already. Perhaps an editor who misses the old days, someone we know from the past? Jeffwang or Kim might very well be "Echocho" who had an asian character too, Echo Cho but who was much more peaceful. Anyway, I don't really give a damn, they're active and that's what counts. I am Magnus, btw. Just so that you know. ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮ 13:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::No need to start a witch hunt. @Jeffwang: just make sure you don't start to fight nonsense with nonsense. Though I don't doubt your intentions were honest. 13:11, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright, but feel free to do a checkuser, as I can swear I'm not this Wabba guy... Also please don't scare users away, and planning to block users without a warning is poor administration. I'm only trying to do my stuff, like you guys. --Jeff 13:13, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Lovia never has been very friendly to new users or users with a different mind-set than the old gang. Please feel free to contribute. 13:14, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Also, I know Chinese, and Korean is kind of like Chinese, so I can do some "translations". -- Jeff 13:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :You are very welcome, Jeff. Very welcome. I hope we haven't scared you away with our paranoia? The glorious First Consul of Rome 13:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Very close to scaring me away... you had "good luck" this time...? -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 13:27, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Help i was killed (again) and portland is nuked and things are wrong! Aged youngman 14:25, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :I see, we will talk about it on the riot page ok. I have protected it as was requested. 14:26, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Interview The The National Post is interested in conducting that interview with McArthur. The main questions we have are: #How do you feel about the UN mission so far? #How do you plan in conducting the final stages of the UN mission? #What is your stance towards surrendering rebels? #What do you believe can be done to towards the cleanup of Lovia? Thanks, HORTON11 16:40, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :No. 5. from me: Will rebels which co-operate with the UN forces receive no (or lighter) sentences? --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 18:38, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Already figuring your way out of here? Instead of hiding in a sewer, you should stand with us till the last moment! The glorious First Consul of Rome 18:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :# Being part of a peacekeeping mission always evokes ambiguous feelings. On the one hand you feel proud you can serve and protect, but on the other hand you know the situation is really nasty when UN troops need to be deployed. You know what I mean, right? Proud to be here, but I'd rather wouldn't have been needed altogether. So far the mission hasn't worked out to well: progress has been slow and there are too many casualties. Luckily we are adjusting our strategies. :# I can't reveal our battle plans in a newspaper, can I? But like I said, we adjusted our strategies in order to be more able to cope with the unique characteristics of the threat. Our goal is to clear out the rebel bases any time soon, and with as few casualties as possible. :# A surrendering rebel is a wise rebel; in a democratic country like Lovia, violence is no way to progress. I do however wish to remark that the rebels don't form a single group. We are fighting a composite of extremists, anarchists, various nationalists and plain troublemakers. :# I take it that this question refers to what has to be done after UNLOR has completed its mission? That would be an internal matter mostly, something for Lovians to sort out. But the UN does support the investigation the Lovian Congress already approved. As UN representative I also must stress that war criminals, if any, should be put to trial before the International Criminal Court at Den Hague. :# Everyone is up for investigation, including UNLOR troops and Lovian politicians; no immunities from justice are granted to any side. But of course sentences are only given to those who are found to be guilty. And then again, the measure of the sentence will depend on how involved one was. I think it well possible that justice might be more favorable to those who can appeal to better behavior. :Hopefully Lovia has something about this first public appearance of its defenders in the civilian press. General Levi McArthur 07:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) @Dae-su At least allow him to a fair trial, with the ICC. -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 14:28, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Of course he will get a fair trial. Besides, I think he will play it so that his general is held responsible. He already said to TMV he will try to blame it all on Thomas Matombé. 14:30, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::True. We've had major trials before, like this one. This will be the ''créme de la créme of Lovian trials, a historic occurence. Not need to make things more complicated and call in the ICC. The glorious First Consul of Rome 14:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Yuri, it WAS the general. But that I will explain on my trial. For now I'll just sit in my cell and watch the news 24/7. What a show! Aged youngman 05:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sounds fair! I think you'll be fine, you'll survive this ordeal and it will increase your already considerable reputation - in a positive way, that is. The glorious First Consul of Rome 08:24, October 24, 2011 (UTC) This is it? Is the war, like, over now? Is all of Lovia, except for Kings, now in the hands of the rebels? The war is now over, really? Damn... gotta process this for a minute... Really didn't expect this to happen... The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:12, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Fw Cha Come at FW Chat: http://futworld.webs.com/ 18:15, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I'll be there. The glorious First Consul of Rome 18:16, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Signature, please --> http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Emperor%27s_Compromise For the sake of peace, Il Duce Octavian 20:01, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Request Mr. Medvedev, please do not sign this so-called 'Compromise' which leaves large numbers of loyal Lovians under enemy rule. The vast majority of the inhabitants of Novosevensk are neutral and deserve the support of UNLOR troops against the RLT forces, which will almost certainly wreak a horrible revenge on them. I personally, although formerly on the rebel side, am willing to surrender all claims to rule any part of Lovia and to loyally stand behind you during this period of anarchy. --Anton Shcherbakov Agreed. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:53, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :I can not sign, I don't have the authority to commit Lovia/Kings to treaties. I still support a unified Lovia, but am really tired by the conflict. It seems to go on and on forever. Feel free to make an offensive campaign with UNLOR; after all they have a job to do. 05:36, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Congressional Seating Chart Hi Yuri, I know you are skilled with making functional images (like charts and stuff), so would it be possible for you to create a chart of the congressional seats? This means one seat off to the left (Speaker of Congress), and ninety-nine in a semicircle, extending from below the speaker, around the right side, to above the speaker. Each party has a seat controlled by them colored their color (i. e. red for CPL.nm or blue for LDP or grey for independents). At the bottom would be CPL.nm, then SDP, then LDP, then CCPL, then UNS at the top (as in ideologies organized by economic ideologies, from socialist to paleoliberal). An example of this kind of chart is here (with no speaker sadly) or here. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:53, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :I will do my very best to have such a chart finished by sunday. If I should have too much work, I'll just make one on monday, 'cause then I'm having a day off. 05:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, that's good. Also, could we start an UNLOR offensive on Sylvania so that we can meet in Train Village with Southern Cross, and then march on Noble City? Because contrary to the beliefs of Bucurestean and OWTB the opposition is not strong in Noble City. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:02, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Noble City is in our hands, but we are facing heavy resistance. The glorious First Consul of Rome 11:09, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::That's cool, TMV. Also, Yuri: Here's another good example, even though it too has no speaker. Link —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:49, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I already wrote something on the Civil War page about a turning point in NC. Feel free to ad the next phase of an UNLOR's offensive. 09:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::So did I, Yuri, so did I. Now Vadim Smith is captured, some other general's faith currently unknown, Dietrich Honecker was captured several days ago and Hessel Doorian and the remaining rebels in NC are completely locked and isolated and will soon be defeated and captured too. Il Duce and Oos have retreated to Donia Castle and wish to negotiate and La Blaca, well, I dunno were he is, still in his headquarters I reckon, sending out what is left of his forces to fight for what will inevitably end in their death or capture. Tide is turning at last, indeed. The glorious First Consul of Rome 09:19, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm looking forward to being able to write interesting articles on the Civil War in all rest. 09:22, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::There are many interesting aspects to the conflict and many amazing stories to be told. Especially if you happen to be blessed with a lively imagination and some writing skills. It did wonders for the activity, too. In a world torn by conflict, a war set to destroy a nation, ultimately saves it... The glorious First Consul of Rome 09:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Sounds like a tag-line for the latest Disney movie. 09:31, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::It does? Well, that'd be a pretty weird Disney movie. Saving private Bambi? The glorious First Consul of Rome 09:39, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Maybe not Disney, but certainly 'some other Hollywood company ran by sell-outs who thrive on cheap clichés'. If you want to see a great war movie, watch Full Metal Jacket. 09:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Saw it and loved it. Especially the first part is great. The glorious First Consul of Rome 09:44, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :It's one of the few war movies I liked, in fact it is one of my favorite movies altogether. It shows the impact of war on REAL people. No the brainless Rambo-type-of-guy-saves-the-entire-world-on-his-own nonsense. 09:47, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Stephen Headlands Cultural Name I need a name for the state, and frankly I don't know what to pick. I wanted Transylvania for its connection with Sylvania, I was also thinking about maybe Agris, and the people becoming Agrarian, also another was Aurora and becoming Auoraian. Got any ideas? Richard Creed 07:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Headlanders sounds a bit ridiculous, doesn't it? Sylvania Cisager would mean something like 'the agricultural side of Sylvania'. Maybe you can play around with those syllables, deform them a little? Sylsigia for example, or Sylagia. They sound nice. 15:00, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::How 'bout New Cornwall? Train Village's original name could be something like Trenivelyes, which would then be corrupted by English speakers. --Semyon 09:57, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I can't say I see how this is necessary, but it certainly is defendable/reasonable. I can live with it. 12:51, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Military Hey, do you know which law officially states that Lovia should harbor no military of its own?--LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 00:04, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :In the past it was chosen not to have one. I'm not sure if it is enshrined in the law, I believe all what happened is that a previous proposal was not approved. BUT Lovia can't have an army unless issued by law; that much I do know. 12:29, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, why is the King against a military? After the Civil War here, I don't think any other countries wants to help. If I were another country, I'd think on profiting on this weakness of Lovia by invasion or worse. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 17:37, November 15, 2011 (UTC)'' :I'm afraid international politics is a little less 'wild west' than you think. A solid relation with the United States had been build in into our history. Also, the absence of a military might be stabilizing in itself, contrary to what many believe. After all a military poses the treat of a coup or military equipment falling into the wrong hands. 10:24, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Well we could make a system of checks and balances to neutralize the risk of anything bad, such as appointing a commander who is not likely to turn against the government and having congress have enough control over it. HORTON11 13:52, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I still oppose. If we had a military the past crisis would have been much worse; people could have claimed that certain commanders walked over to their side, or that they raided a weapons depot. A well-equipped police force should do just fine. 14:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Why not make the armed forces a part of our police, like an elite unit? HORTON11 14:12, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::I still like your Costa Rica-like system that you noted in the beginning of talks, Horton. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:22, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Indeed, efficiently equipped police officers capable of dealing with more severe treats. I'd support such a proposal too. 07:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Jeff Can you try and persuade him to stop doing all this crazy stuff please? I have no objection to him creating a company, but he seems to have bought up half Lovia. It's starting to annoy me. :( --Semyon 15:35, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :This is something very harsh to handle. In the past we relied on a 'sound' attitude with the users. If reasoning doesn't work maybe we have to expand the property restriction from houses to companies. That would be a shame though. 16:26, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yuri, could you please delete the thumbnail of the old harbor image that Wabba uploaded as soon as possible? I don't know why he thought he should upload a new picture of the seal, but it needs to be deleted soon. Thanks in advance. Check the Upload log to find it, it has a 15px- in front. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:53, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 12:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. There are also a few with names like "12489vnv81938a93n.png" that should be renamed. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:54, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Plaza Downtown - Allow your companies to have a perfect business workplace! The best place to have your business is in Downtown Noble City, and now, there is a tall building, called the Plaza Downtown. Rent your business some rooms and allow free flow commerce! Hurry, floors are limited! -- Bill An of Goyou, 18:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi, this is a reminder to be more active, as federal elections are starting, and I'm sure you don't want CPL.nm to be left with 0 seats. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:19, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :In fact a 0 seats scenario would be the perfect lever to lift me out of this wiki. Educational obligations like courses, examinations and my paper take up pretty much all of my time. And I don't expect less pressure the next two and a half years. 14:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Or, you could not lift yourself out of the wiki. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:29, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I know this sucks big time for you all, but it had to happen sometime. I need to earn my stars in the real world. 07:49, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Regalorium, do you have a wiki coder for Wikination? There are some cool features that this wiki could have if you'd enter a few simple lines of css and/or javascript. Not just unnecessary things, some really cool features such as the ticker.-- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 02:04, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :I can code in .css and .js, but of course people would need admin access. -- 15:04, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Court Case I have a court case to file agianst Ganero for organising a private militia with illeagal firearms however the case will not materialise if his militia becomes the military of Lovia. If not you due to your leaving then maybe you could direct me to someone who could act as the judge? Kunarian 02:09, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :You ought to consult the Secretary of Justice on this, and if he's not around you can always try the PM. Government should provide judges. 09:23, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::His militia is very unrealistic, as well, the militia has these huge machine guns and automatic rifles and modern military gear--WTF?? History should be changed so that he is just a standard militia, like the Oslobodenian army or Kunarian's army. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:14, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :::^^ why I am taking him to court ^^ plus its the way they want to monopolise on armed forces military and police. 14:11, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'll compile a list. First to start off, not TM. -- 15:15, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Jeffwang btw you don't need to correct my English, its English English not American English, I happen to be British. another thing, what are these lists? Kunarian 16:15, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::The armed forces are a monopoly, you never see a country with two armies. Personally I think its about time we had some sort of an army, but it should be toned down. Maybe we could make it like a Swat team, with better weapons than regular police but not army grade (and replace the pictures, they are like Green berets or something). HORTON11: • 16:58, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think the military needs to be military grade but also needs to be out of the control of any one person or even the congress on certain points and it needs to be specifically written into the constitution in clear and vocal points on what the military CAN and CAN'T do. I will be taking this personnal militia of 200 heavily armed Lovians to court as they pose a greater threat to Lovia than the civil war ever did. Kunarian 17:06, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I don't find it threatening at all, as it is under the command of the Police Commissioner, who answers to the Secretary of Welfare who is controlled by me, and I am responsible to congress. I am getting that you want your Lovian Land Army to be the armed forces, and under your control. I would rather have congress in control though. And this "personnal militia" you refet to (its perso'n'''al actually) is in fact a national orgnization and it does not belong to any one man, only to Lovia. HORTON11: • 17:14, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::This "personal militia" was never approved by congress nor the police commissioner and is not actually under the control of the secretary of welfare. Plus the Lovian Land Army is hardly going to be the armed forces, if I wanted them to be do you not think I would have made a bill to congress like Granero's character has, surely a military like I have detailed would be under congresses control but would not be able to be used willy nilly by idiots who might get votes in congress. So honestly Horton your reasoning is all wrong in this situation. Kunarian 17:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::The commissioner is ontrolled by Granero (who made the Specail forces) and the secretary of welfare appoints the commissioner, and I support it. Instead of fighting him, could you not work together to find a viable solution to establish an armed focrce (or special police force). Perhaps your Lovian land Army could join with the Special forces. HORTON11: • 19:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::You have summed it up, the commissioner is controlled by Granero, this is unacceptable. The fact that the secretary of welfare has bypassed Congress and effectively established its own military is a great worry. I do not wish to co-operate with a private militia or throw the LLA in with them for a simple piece of the cake. No, the secretary of welfare may find herself enjoying court soon for her actions. Kunarian 19:08, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Why do you keep on referring to this as a private millitia when it is neither. The Special forces worked with the Coastal police in the civil war to support the government while your Lovian Land Army was against it. And the commissioner under Granero's control is acceptable, it fell within my legal duties. And if you want to talk about court, you should be up on the stand for conspiring to overthrow the lawfully elected government of Lovia. HORTON11: • 19:18, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Don't take this as a personal assault but Granero (and others) have a point when they said that the Federal Police was unneffective against the rebels (the Coastal Police and Special forces did much of the work, as did UNLOR). HORTON11: • 19:23, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Under Lovian law it is a private militia, in fact this inability to recognise it means that I will have to take it to court immeadiately if anything. Also the special forces were organised to bring order back to Lovia but then they stayed and became a private militia. The Lovian Land Army acted to restore order and to stop the violent conflict, it was the UNLOR commander that made this unacheivable and instead they had to surrender to try and preserve Lovia but then again that should be left in the past as it will simply cause arguments over what did and didn't happen. Plus since when does organising a military without congresses permission fall under welfare? and Hoffmann cannot be taken to trial for conspiring to overthrow the lawfully elected government when during the time of the civil war he just argued for negotiations not violence. Actually yes I will take the special forces of lovia and the secretary of welfare to court for being a private militia and for the secretary conspiring with them as a fundraiser. Kunarian 19:32, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::1. The special forces stayed and became a division of the PUBLIC police force. 2. From what I recall the Land Army fought against the government and on the rebel side so yes Hoffmann could go to court as he sided with the rebels. 3. Organizing the army was under the police and not the secretary and both Pikapi and Granero worked on both branches of the armed forces. HORTON11: • 19:46, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Problems with your argument: 1. The special forces where never approved of by congress and the department of welfare does not have the power to make them so, only the leader of the federal police has that right. 2. Again Hoffmann sided with neither side. The Lovian Land Army's leader made a deal with UNLOR so that order could return and as proof of that LLA did not rise again when the Oceanian Nationalists rose. 3. As you said it was your secretary who approved the organising of this personal militia into her own private army. The difference being again that Pikapi's units were around before the civil war and that Granero's weren't and were never approved. Btw anything you say can and will be used against you in court. Kunarian 19:58, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Then why is the LLA listed on the side of the rebels on the Civil War page? The Secretary of Welfare did not make this into a private army. The Police commissioner made it a force within the police, operating legally and under the control of congress. You are changing the facts while you have no authority to. I could do the same, and use anything you say against you if you were to go to court. HORTON11: • 20:05, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::But know that I have no intention to taking you to court. HORTON11: • 20:08, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::The LLA is on the rebels side because they were but they were not with a majority of the other rebels also note that Hoffmann is not on the rebels side on the page. The police commissioner never approved it, there are no documents that show they did. I am not changing facts, I am simple presenting them. If the case materialises then I will expect no less but I have said hardly anything incriminating and have nothing to hide. Kunarian 20:12, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :DAMN IT WHOEVER SAID THAT A MILITARY WOULD BE A MONOPOLY I WANT TO SMACK THEM ACROSS THE FACE. On an easier note, lets slow down. I've already proposed a military and the congress voted no. If we are getting back to that, we can do so after the federal elections when there is a NEW CONGRESS. Once again, I will be posting my terms first. I was the first to think of it, and obviously, their being a Congress and a king does not overrule the fact that their needs to be a general. Assuming that we don't want to draft any more men to be serving with guns, the Lovian Coastal Police can become the army, and obviously, their current leader (me) would become the naval authority. If we create an army, than this "militia" would be our best bet, assuming we don't want to get rid of (or fragment) our Federal Police force. Please though, we may as well wait until we have some hope of sorting this out, and that means we must wait until the end of the congressional elections. Period. :If you want to continue this argument, I say we do so elsewhere. Perhaps we can move this fight back onto either of the two pages were already fighting on. Oh, and tateling to the admin, who OBVIOUSLY, already knows about our indecision is kind of immature. He'll pick a side when the time comes that we have to. -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 20:42, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Then you better smack me across the face, it was just the best way I could get across the idea at the time. Yes lets wait. As I said though the Coastal Police should stay as the coastal police, people would not be happ with the loss of sea security and the possible chance of having the military replace them. We want a military not a police state. If we create an army this "militia" is not our best bet but its more of you hanging onto short term ideas for too long, we cannot have them be the army nor the Coastal Police the navy. The coastal police should continue its current role which it serves well, the militia should be downgraded and approved or disbanded and discontinued. Plus here is again the problem no one will agree to you, me or any other user wanting to control the army, navy let alone an air force. Plus tattletaling to the admin? I don't know who you are talking about there but it doesn't sound good. We should really stop throwing things into the air with just talk and make a forum on which we will set an aim and a way to work towards it. 20:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :::You don't understand, the Coastal Police already play the role of an "unofficial navy", and the Special Forces were a short-lived army-like service themselves. In other terms, the Coastal Police were created, by me, in order to assume the role of a Lovian navy, and they've continued to do just that. If you take my argument above into account, it would become clear to you that we'd make the best "official" navy that any bill could establish. Sure, the Special Forces could be improved a little, but for the most part we're fine. :::Lets stop talking about militaries though and get back on subject. And 82.2.72.72, why don't you stop hiding behind IP addresses and say things so that they can be taken more seriously.-- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 21:07, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey dude its clear we disagree, and you agree to disagree. Lets not let this ruin the chances of our coalition getting in. Plus 82.2.72.72 is me Kunarian, I just accidently log out sometimes. Kunarian 21:12, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I can agree with that. I don't want either of our chances of being elected into congress to be threatened. Especially because I have no quarrel with your party. And I've noted that's your IP address to prevent any further account confusion. -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 21:16, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Just a note here, and I haven't read the whole thing here yet, but the ONLY reason why the standard federal police failed is because Kunarian made mercenaries in the war and had them pwn them. After he went inactive, the Coastal Police took up most of the job. And anyway, the coastal police are just the naval branch of the police, not some naval armed forces. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:14, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Still haven't read the whole thing, but: ''The Federal Police is able to set up special units for crime prevention, investigation, training, traffic and many other special tasks. However, this only applies to branches of the police system, not a military. I would interpret the Special Forces as a military not a police system. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:20, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I finished reading. One last thing: The Coastal Police is NOT a navy, they are police operating over waters. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:22, December 21, 2011 (UTC)